Phan Fire
by Guitargod
Summary: when disaster strikes, Dan and Phil get caught right up in the middle of it. how will Phil finally tell Dan how he really feels about him? what will Dan think about it? will he decide he likes Phil too? or leave him forever? (bad summary but i'm terrible at summarizing, sorry!) NOTE: at no point will this become a tragi-fic, just saying...
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i don't own Dan or Phil or any of that stuff... unfortunately.  
also thanks to Bethany (JustGoogleIt) for making me realize that yes, even in RPF, disclaimers are important.**

"WAKE UP!" Phil screamed, "WHAT THE HELL" yelled Dan, startled.

"THE APARTMENT IS ON FIRE!" Replied Phil from the door of their apartment "Fuck!" Groaned Dan, quickly looking around his room.

as he noticed the smoke starting to float up to the ceiling, He realized that this was actually serious, Phil hadn't just tried to microwave a burger wrapped in tinfoil this time.

This time it was bad, Dan could see flames licking at bottom left corner of his door frame.

Why didn't he wait for me? we are supposed to be best friends, now he just wakes me up and leaves? Dan thought, Slightly offended.

but when he got out of the door all thoughts of that vanished, Phil had never been near his room, because the floor of the hallway had already partly fallen through, Dan ran back into his room quickly, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DAN?!" Shouted Phil, "grabbing my camera" Dan half mumbled. More to himself than Phil.

"Hurry up we'll just buy another Dan!" Phil shouted, slightly aggravated that his room mate was more concerned with his camera than his life (even though it was an extremely expensive camera)

More of the floor started to fall through and Phil had to take a step back as a chunk fell out from under his feet, thudding into the apartment below.

he could already hear some sirens coming from outside the building, the people from the apartment below must have already called 999.

Phil didn't actually know how the fire started this time. had he left his straightener on?

just our luck that this would happen to us today, Phil thought, he had booked for them to have supper down the street at a nice restaurant. He wanted to finally tell Dan how he really felt about him.

Oh well, that would have to wait. Right now they were more concerned about living through this.

Phil snapped back to reality as Dan ran out of his room holding his camera. Tossing it to Phil, he fumbled it a bit, but managed to hang on. "Jump Dan!" "I can't do it Phil!" Said Dan "it's too far!" "You'll die if you don't, please Dan!" Phil pleaded "I'll die if I jump too!" Retorted Dan.

Phil wasn't used to seeing Dan like this, normally Phil was the slightly childish one and Dan was braver in these situations, which scared Phil even more.

Dan jumped before he had time to think about it. Taking as long a run at it as possible (which wasn't actually very far as he was almost at the end of the hall.

He jumped and flew through the air. but not quite far enough, landing with a thud He caught himself on the edge with his arms and chest and started trying to pull himself up, but he was very quickly loosing the battle against the smooth, slippery laminate flooring.

Phil dropped the camera and dashed to Dan, grabbing his arms and dragging him up before he slipped. (Unlike most people assumed, Phil actually did have some muscle and was much stronger than Dan was.) Dan retrieved his camera from the ground and they dashed out the door, down the hall, and to the brick stairwell.

They sat outside a ways away from the still smoldering building.

the chaos was over and people were tidying things up. Making sure everyone was alright and that the fire had mostly stopped, things had seemed to calm down mostly.

Luckily no one was hurt bad enough to need hospitalization. Dan sat beside Phil on the back of an ambulance while firefighters and paramedics wandered around surveying the scene and picking through bits of the rubble.

"Thank you Phil," "yeah" replied Phil, not really paying it much attention.

"really," said Dan, turning slightly to look into Phil's eyes. "I wouldn't be here without you and I'm really grateful" he put his arm around Phil and pulled him into a close hug. Flinching a little bit at the still sore scrapes and slight burns from his fall, the paramedics had Bandaged them and said that they were all minor and would just need some time to heal fully.

Phil rested his head against Dan's chest and snuggled into him while they waited for Pj to get there to pick them up.

"I guess our dinner is off then" said Dan, Phil glanced at his phone.

"Yeah I guess so. It's five now, our reservation is in a half hour." "I'm sorry" said Dan, "I know you were really looking forward to that."

"No it's fine" said Phil, "I'm just glad that you are alive, you really scared me there." "Yeah I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking trying to grab my camera. It was really stupid." "It's alright I understand"

honestly Phil wasn't that upset about missing their dinner reservation. every time he thought about how he would tell Dan he got butterflies in his stomach, what if Dan didn't understand?

though he still thought he would probably have to tell Dan what had been on his mind for months now, and he would have to tell him soon.

after that close call he didn't want to wait to much longer. he had already been scared that he would never get to tell dan his true feelings once today and he didn't want that to happen again.

phil really did care about Dan but not in a way that could make things too awkward if Dan didn't feel the same way.

he loved him as his friend, flat mate, and companion in life. so regardless of the outcome of tonight he knew they still shared a love for each other.

of course he was still terrified what Dan would think. Dan had dated girls before, but he had also admitted to Phil that he was bi, so maybe there was hope for him.

the boys stood up and grabbed what little stuff they had left as Pj pulled up. They would have to start all over now, finding a place to stay, getting clothes, food, and all of their stuff.

But they would have to see if anything was leftover from the fire first, though they both sincerely doubted there would be much.

They would deal with those problems tomorrow. Tonight, all they were interested in was getting some food and having a relaxing night with chris and Pj to get their minds off the eventful day.

And maybe later in the night a bit of alone time in the hot tub, they were definitely not used to this much commotion, especially because they didn't really leave the house all that much. It would be nice to get away from people for a little bit and just be together. Maybe that would be the time for him to tell Dan...

**Author's note: let me know what you guys think and if i should make more, i'm planning on having a decent amount of chapters in this story if you guys like it. i intend to update every Friday if i'm on time. if you have any comments or suggestions or anything you think i could improve on you can let me know in the reviews, thanks!  
hope you liked the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: okay so this chapter isn't all that great, I kinda just wasn't feeling it this week, probably because of how extremely busy I have been lately, but nonetheless some important stuff happens and it was a necessary chapter for sure. I promise the next one will be a little bit better written. (I really am sorry I wish I could have had one of those weeks on a less important chapter!) anyways, enjoy!**

"So what exactly happened?" Said Pj as they drove back to his place "I still never got the full story." "I haven't really either said Dan." Turning and looking at Phil expectantly. he looked so cute thought Phil, with a slight smirk.

"Well"said Phil, with a sigh. "I went out to Starbucks to grab a coffee at about three. Then I got back to the apartment around four. When I was walking up the stairs I started to smell something funny.

"I figured someone had caught something on fire in their toaster, then when I got onto our floor I realized there was way to much smoke for that!

"When I ran into the apartment the whole living room was on fire, I screamed for Dan to see if he was still inside. I couldn't get to his room because the hallway had already collapsed. then Dan ran out and jumped across the gap."

"Well," Dan cut in. "Actually I didn't quite make it across. Luckily Phil was strong enough to pull me up, and I thought you were weak!" Dan joked. "HEEEY!" Said Phil, playfully hitting him in the arm. Dan grinned adorably up at Phil.

So how exactly did the fire start?" Asked Pj, as they were pulling into his driveway. "The fire fighters told us it was from some wiring in our wall" replied Phil.

"That's shitty. so what are you guys gonna do? I mean your welcome at my house as long as you need a place but I figured you guys probably want some privacy again eventually." Pj said as he was unlocking his door.

"we're not really sure yet" said phil "Make yourselves at home, I'm gonna ring Chris and see if he wants to come over" alright said Dan, taking off his jacket and walking over to sit down on the couch.

Phil followed him over and sat down next to him, Draping his arm on the back of the couch. Dan sat forward on the couch and rubbed his eyes, yawning slightly. "Man I'm tired. Today was shitty." "Yeah I know said Phil." Removing his arm from the back of the couch and resting it softly on Dan's back. We'll just stay with Pj for now. I really hope there is some stuff left, it's gonna be a pain in the ass to completely rebuild our lives."

"Yeah" Dan said. Leaning against Phil and resting his head on Phil's shoulder, obviously exhausted from their long day.

Pj hung up the phone and walked into the living room. "Chris will be here in about a half hour. but about tonight, I only have one spare bed so I dunno..." "It's fine we can sleep together" Dan cut him off. "Oh, okay!" Pj said. Phil grinned a little, trying to contain his excitement at sharing a bed with Dan.

"You guys must be hungry. It's 7 and you missed supper, want to get takeaway?" Asked Pj. "That would be great." said Dan, "Yeah I'm starving." Phil agreed.

They sat at the coffee table in Pj's living room, laughing the night away, playing card games and sharing stories with each other about their past few months. They enjoyed hanging out together like this, it had been months since they had all been together.

"Wow" said Chris, looking at the time on his phone. "It's already almost midnight, Well I guess I should get going."

"Yeah" said Pj "I think I'm heading to bed soon. It was awesome having all of us together again." "Yeah it was!" Agreed Chris, "we should do it again sometime. well i'll see you guys later, goodnight!" He said, walking out the door.

"Night!" They all called in response. "Okay well I'm going to bed, if you two need anything let me know." "Actually" said Dan "do you have any swim shorts? Me and Phil might be in the hot tube for a bit before we go to bed." "Sure! I'll grab you some." Said Pj.

Once they had said goodnight to Pj and got changed into the swimming shorts they made their way out to the hot tub, easing into it they both sighed and started to relax.

"This was just what I needed" said Dan. "Yeah tell me about it" replied Phil.

After a few minutes Dan spoke again. "So, listen Phil. We have to talk about something" "okay..." Said Phil, tensing up a bit. "Come over here." "alright" Phil said, sliding over closer to Dan and turning to look at him.

Even in this little amount of light Phil could still see Dan's gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Man I love him so much thought Phil. I just wish I had the guts to tell him.

"Well, this has been on my mind for a long time now, and I just haven't been able to find the courage to tell you." Dan admitted. "And I really hope this doesn't ruin everything but... I love you Phil. I know I'm sorry i'll leave I just.." Dan felt Phil's soft lips crash against his suddenly, He was startled for a few seconds, and then slowly started to kiss Phil back.

Getting more intense as they went on, Phil now sitting on top of Dan with his arms around his neck and Dan with one arm around Phil's waist and the other hand in his hair. When they broke for breath Phil nuzzled into Dan's neck and whispered to him, "I love you too, I always have."

he pulled his head back to see Dan grinning wildly at him. Phil leaned in again for a slower, more soft kiss. He couldn't believe it, he didn't have to tell Dan after all. Though he couldn't help but regret not telling Dan earlier, how long had Dan liked him? He wondered, he knew he had felt this way about Dan for more than a year now. But they were together now and that was all that mattered for Phil.

They climbed into bed together, facing each other and wrapping their arms around one another.

Phil snuggled in close to him and rested his head on Dan's chest and arm. "I love you" said Phil, "love you too, goodnight" replied Dan, "night" said Phil happily, before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's note: okay so i really wasn't sure how to write a kissing scene, so I just kinda did it anyway lol. So yeah, this was just kinda one of those chapters that I thought of good stuff for and then just couldn't get it down with the right emotion and stuff, I'm just exhausted with everything I've been doing lately. But anyway I'm sorry about that and I promise the next chapter won't be like that. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Jordan **

**(P.S, I'd really love some reviews to see what you guys think about it so far and what you think I can improve on. This is kind of a learning experience for me too, thanks!)**

**also, i just finally edited this chapter properly (I know i'm sooo sorry I took until Tuesday) when i uploaded it on Friday i had to run because i had an airsoft game. then i was like, "well i'll get around to it sometime" then when i read it i realized how many mistakes were in it.  
so yeah i apologize for that and you can expect another chapter on Friday, hopefully a bit longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: okay guys i'm really sorry i took so long on this one (especially considering how short it is!) but i've been really busy lately and my editor just quit. i've also decided i am only going to upload every two weeks because i feel like the quality is being restricted by the amount of time i have to wright it. so yeah, i apologize for this chapter not being the best but i'm getting back on track and in 2 weeks i'll hopefully post a longer, much better chapter!**

"Have a good sleep?" Asked Dan, looking down at Phil as he let go of Dan to stretch.

"Mmm, better than I have in weeks." he said. Smiling and laying his head back down on Dan's arm as he snaked his arm around Dan's torso.

"That's good." said Dan. Pulling Phil's head up to look him in the eyes. "I love you." he said, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Awww!" Said Pj from behind Dan. "Shit!" Dan yelled, Phil jumping out of his arms and trying to pretend they weren't just laying together and Dan turning around quickly to face the door where Pj was standing grinning at them

"Oh don't worry about it. we all knew!" Pj exclaimed. "how long have you been together?" Dan blushed and looked over his shoulder at Phil. Phil nodded at Dan reassuringly and draped his arm over him.

"Well." Dan said, looking over at the clock on the nightstand. 11 Am. "About ten hours now."

"Damn!" Pj said, "well I owe Chris some money now I thought that you had been together longer than that!"

Dan and Phil's faces turned a similar shade of red as they realized their friends had been taking bets on how long it would be until they dated.

"Now hurry up!" said Pj. already leaving the room. "I'm cooking pancakes!"

"Mmm, I can smell them." mumbled Dan. "but i'd rather lay here with you honestly." "me too." said Phil, "but we can't stay here forever." He gave him a quick kiss and and got up to get some clothes on, putting on yesterday's clothes again.

"We're gonna have to go shopping later." "Ughh, yeah I know." said Dan, feeling lazy.

"Alright i'll see you out there, don't miss breakfast!" Phil said, already on his way out the door.

After eating their breakfast Dan and Phil headed out to the mall to buy some new clothes and other necessities.

Then they had to stop by their old apartment, they had gotten a call during breakfast that some of their stuff had been recovered. mainly from Phil's room but Dan had enough of his stuff in there anyways.

They showed up around 1 o'clock at their old apartment. Their landlord was there waiting for them, he had was holding a suitcase full of their belongings.

"Hello." said Phil, walking over to where he was standing beside his car. "Hi guys." said their landlord. Brian was his name, he was a shorter man.

Well compared to Dan and Phil anyways. He was probably about 5' 7 or 5'8 and missing most of the hair on the top of his head. And he was fairly heavy set. Large, but not necessarily fat. They didn't know exactly how old he was but they guessed around his mid 40's.

he was a nice enough man though, he didn't really say a whole ton but if there was anything they needed he was there to help them.

"I'm terribly sorry about what happened boys, I promise i'll pay you guys back for anything you lost once I get the money from the insurance." "Okay thanks!" Said Phil.

Brian handed him the suitcase and said "here's what they found that wasn't burnt, there isn't a whole lot left but I think you'll be happy about the stuff we did get. Most of it was from Phil's room, but there was a little bit in the kitchen and the bathroom, now do you two have a place to stay?"

"Yeah, we'll be staying with our friend Pj for now" replied Dan. "Okay, do you need a ride back there?" asked brian.

"Actually that would be great." said Dan. They got in Brian's car and he drove them the half hour to Pj's house. They got out and thanked him for the ride before walking into the house.

"Hey guys!" Said Pj, wearing his jacket and bending over to put his shoes on. "I'm just heading over to Chris' for a bit." He said, grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

"shall we see what's left?" Said Dan. "Sure. I'll bring it to my room."

Phil carried the suitcase into his room and set it down on his bed with Dan following behind him.

Phil opened it up and surveyed its contents. "Well here's your straightener." Phil said, pulling it out of the suitcase and handing it to Dan. "awesome!" Said Dan. feeling his already slightly curly hair with his hand. he would need to take a shower today too.

Phil unpacked some of the other items. Some clothes, a gameboy, other miscellaneous stuff, his laptop... Wait! His laptop?! "Awesome!" He yelled.

Dan jumped as he hadn't really been paying attention anymore. "It's my laptop!"

"That's great!" Said Dan. "Cool. Well I'm glad I have that back. And here's your llama hat." Phil said. Setting it on Dan's head.

Dan smiled at him and wrapped his arms around Phil's neck. Phil smiled back and closed the distance, kissing him softly. "I love you Phil, promise me that you will never leave?" Dan asked, resting his forehead against Phil's."

I will love you and stay with you for as long as you let me." Phil replied. "Forever then." Dan said.


	4. Chapter 4

**i'm sorry for being late! (again) things have just been super busy lately. i am officially 2 days late (only by 18 minutes, so somewhere i am still only a day late!) anyways i hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. also tell me in a review: should kickthestickz be a thing in this fanfic? and let me know if you have any suggestions or comments. thanks everyone!**

**-Jordan**

Phil lay in bed, arms wrapped around his boyfriend Dan. It felt amazing to be able say that. He had been wishing he could call Dan his boyfriend for years now. He could hear Dan's soft Breathing, feel his chest moving up and down with every breath. He had been fast asleep for about 20 minutes now. Phil was still caught up in his thoughts.

_Maybe me and Dan will go to my house for the weekend, it's Thursday now and we've been here for two weeks, I'm sure Pj would appreciate some alone time._ Phil still hadn't told his parents that him and Dan were together. He would have to tell them when he got there. Phil didn't know what they would think, they probably wouldn't mind though. They are pretty accepting people. His younger brother might be different story, not that he would particularly hate it but it would give him another excuse to bug Phil. He'd talk to Dan about it in the morning though. He needed some sleep right now. It was already 1 Am.

Phil woke up and looked at his alarm clock. 10 o'clock, Dan was already gone and He was in bed alone.

Phil got up and threw on some clothes,choosing a pair of black jeans and yellowish plaid shirt. After he finished buttoning up his shirt he walked out into the kitchen where Dan was standing at the counter making breakfast, he gave him a playful slap on the butt as he walked past to get a glass of water. "Heyyyy." Dan whined, rubbing his butt where Phil had slapped him. "You're cute!" Said Phil, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and going into the lounge to check tumblr.

Dan finished making his cereal and followed Phil in. "So any plans for today?" Dan asked, sitting on the couch eating his bowl of cereal. "Well actually I was wondering if you wanted to go to my parents place for be weekend. It could be fun! Plus I'm sure Pj is getting tired of us by now."

"Okay that would be awesome!" Said Dan. "Have you told them about us yet?" Dan asked. "No." Said Phil, " I figured we could do it together." "okay sounds good." Said Dan, "i'll go pack some clothes and stuff once I finish eating." "Alright." Phil said. "I was thinking we'd leave around 5."

After he finished eating Dan put his bowl in the sink and went into their room to pack some things.

No point in taking two suitcases he figured. They pretty much shared the same clothes anyway. He grabbed the suitcase Brian had given them their stuff in. throwing in some random clothes from the closet, He grabbed his camera and put it in, just in case they wanted to film a video. And of course his llama hat.

Then he went back to the lounge where they sat for most of the afternoon, watching Doctor Who and checking tumblr and the other social media sites. Dan used Phil's laptop because they hadn't recovered his from the fire. Once they got the money from the insurance he would buy a new one.

The day was pretty uneventful, PJ came home around 2. He had been out working on some new film that they were making. he had been gone a lot this week working on it. That was fine with Dan and Phil though. just gave them more time to be alone.

They left the house at around 5:30, because of Dan being slow of course. They said goodbye to PJ and told him they would be back sometime on Sunday.

"Hi mom I'm home!" Phil called, stepping into the house followed by Dan. "Hey Hun" he heard his mom call back, coming down the stairs. "Oh you brought Dan along too!" She hugged them both individually and then walked into the kitchen, Dan and Phil following her.

"Your father is just out at the store but he should be back soon" she said, taking a seat at the table.

"So how is it living at Pj's house?" She asked. "Well it's pretty good actually, he's gone making films and stuff a lot so normally we have the house to ourselves, but we've got some thing we have to tell you."

"Okay?" Said Phil's mom cautiously. "Me and Dan are dating." "Aweeee" said Phil's mom, "it's about time!" She chuckled and shook her head.

"Wait what?" Said Dan. "We've all known that you two were perfect for each other, I'm surprised it took so long!" "Are we the only ones that didn't know we were meant to be together? Or is it just me?" Dan asked "No your pretty much the only ones that didn't know" she replied.

"Would you like me to tell your father?" "Umm, yeah actually that would be great." Said Phil.

They raced up the stairs into Phil's room and tackled each other onto the bed, rolling and laughing. Dan ended up on top looking down at Phil.

"You know it's really great to be doing this again, it's been a long time since we've spent the weekend here" "yeah" agreed Phil, "just like when we met, Hanging out and playing Mario kart and eating pizza. Except this time we know we love each other."

He pulled Dan's head down so his soft lips met Phil's. Phil's tongue licked Dan's bottom lip. Dan opened his mouth, letting Phil's tongue run over his and trace along the already memorized territory. They kissed for a few more minutes before Dan pulled away for breath and rested his forehead on Phil's, staring into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Mario kart?" He asked abruptly. "Wow Dan." Said Phil, "way to ruin the romantic mood." he chuckled and thought a bit before replying, "yeah sure I'm always up for beating you at Mario kart!" "Yeah right" said Dan. "There's no way you're gonna win!"

**hope you enjoyed. chapter 5 in two weeks!**


End file.
